The Swan Princess (A Dramione story)
by Coffee and sugar addict
Summary: Princess Hermione and Prince Draco were engaged when Hermione was in the cradle, but they don't love each other. In fact, they HATE each other!
1. Chapter 1

**The Swan Princess: A Dramione Story  
Prologue and First Meeting  
** **Heyo booklovers! I recently heard the song "This is my idea" thanks to a super awesome friend. (You know who you are** **) And then I saw it with Draco and Hermione and I fell in love** **Let me know what you think!**

Once upon a time, there was a king named Stefan, who ruled a large and mighty kingdom.  
And yet, he was sad, for he was growing old, and had no child to inherit the throne,  
Then, happily, a daughter was born,  
A princess,  
and she was given the name Hermione

Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child,  
Among them was the widowed Narcissa,  
And her young son, Prince Draco.  
It was then, that Stefan and Narcissa happened the same idea:  
Draco and Hermione would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love  
And join their kingdoms forever.

But unknown to all was another plan,  
that of the evil enchanter, Voldemort.  
Hermione's birth was of little concern to him, for he was preparing to take Stefan's kingdom by means of the forbidden arts.  
On the eve of his assault, Stefan attacked, and Voldemort's powers were plunged to darkness.  
Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was only banished.  
Many feared King Stefan too kind,

But in time, the threat was forgotten,  
And all hopes turned to that not-so-distant summer  
when Draco and Hermione would meet.  
"Oh here they come!" A herald yelled as he saw King Stefan and Princess Hermione and their guards approaching. Unfortunately, as he blew his horn, a nest of all things flew out of it. (I don't know why a NEST flies out of it. Could someone explain that please?)  
"Dear Narcissa, looking as lovely as ever!" King Stefan began, but was interrupted by the nest falling onto Narcissa's head and she looked up at it and said, "Oh, a nest!" and laughed, Stefan chuckling with her.  
"And, who is this terrific young man? Prince Draco, no doubt!" He said, looking down at the platinum-haired young wizard, who seemed to be sulking.  
"Welcome to our fair kingdom, dear Stefan and to you, dear princess." Narcissa said, looking at the young witch, who had brown frizzy hair, teeth that were slightly too big for her mouth, and was wearing pink robes.  
-"Go on, Prince Draco!"  
-"Mother!"  
"Hello, Princess Hermione, I'm very pleased to meet you." Draco said sarcastically, still sulking.  
"Pleased to meet you, Prince Draco." Hermione replied, curtseying and looking annoyed as Draco ran back to Narcissa, who pushed him back over to her. He slowly raised Hermione's hand to his lips, looking like he was bracing himself. Hermione scrunched up her face and rubbed her hand on her robes as soon as Draco said "Yuck" and dropped it. " _I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer! I bet she doesn't play Quidditch or duel!"_ Draco thought, looking alarmed as she glared at him and pulled her wand out of her robes. " _He looks like a conceited prick!"_ Hermione thought. " _What a total bummer!"_ He thought and they thought in unison, " _How I'd like to run!"_  
"So glad for you to come!" Draco said, bowing slightly  
"So happy to be here!" Hermione said, curtseying.  
They crossed their arms, turned their backs on each other and thought, " _This is not my idea of fun!"_

"The children seem to get along well." Narcissa said, oblivious to said children dueling. Well, more like sending sparks at each other as they didn't know much real magic yet. "We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks." Stefan said, stating the obvious, which Narcissa pointed out by saying, "My dear King Stefan, that's my point precisely! It's such good parenting and politics!" They shook hands and said, "So happy we agree, I think we've got a deal!"  
"Draco's quite a catch!" Narcissa said cheerfully.  
"This is my idea of a match!" They said together, catching the children and holding them away from each other as they tried to pummel each other. "And such fun!" Narcissa added.  
For the next three months, the children fought and argued constantly about everything. Draco would tease Hermione about not doing too well on a broom and Hermione would mock Draco about having problems with charms. Needless to say, it was a very long three months and neither child was upset to see the other leave. They now dreaded the coming summer though.

 **Whew! That's the first chapter! Let me know what you think and if you come up with a better name for Hermione's dad. Peace out, booklovers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Swan Princess (A Dramione Story)  
Chapter 2  
** **Heyo booklovers! Sorry I haven't updated lately, life's been hectic. As I have not gotten any reviews on whether to change Hermione's dad's name, it will stay the same. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
** -

Draco and Hermione were now 13, but that didn't necessarily they got along any better than they did when they first met  
Stefan was currently scolding his daughter for taking so long. "Good heavens child, don't dawdle! We can't keep Draco waiting!" he yelled up from the ground to Hermione who was up on her balcony. "I haven't packed up all my books yet and father, I get apparition-sick!" She said and slumped down on the railing.  
Meanwhile, Narcissa was having similar problems. The castle was all ready and she was just hoping they wouldn't fight as much as last time. She opened the door to Draco's room, saying "They soon will be arriving." and frowned, putting her hands on her hips when she saw him throwing fire spells at a drawing of Hermione. "Is that respect you're showing?" she said warningly, and raising an elegant eyebrow. "Don't make me kiss her hand again, I swear I'm gonna be sick!" Draco said and made a face.  
Stefan and Hermione had just apparated to the Salazarian Kingdom and Stefan was talking with Narcissa when Zabini Blaise hexed a tomato to fly at Hermione. It splattered on her face and orange robes, causing the boys to laugh and her to glare at them.  
"We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her!" Draco said to Blaise when they were flying away from Hermione on Nimbus 2001's while Hermione, being on a Cleansweep 7, tried to catch up to them. "Hey fellas, wait up!" she called after them. "Quick, put on some speed!" Blaise yelled at Draco and they sped to their tree house where they proceeded to pull the rope ladder up so Hermione couldn't climb up." When picking teams, or friends, I never choose her!" Draco said meanly. "You think she'd take a hint and learn to read!" Blaise said and held up a Boys Only sign and he and Draco laughed. "This really isn't fair!" Hermione yelled up at them. "We really couldn't care!" They called back. "Boys, it's all or none!" She warned and pulled her wand out of her robes, pointed it at one of the pieces of wood holding up the tree house and said "Diffindo", causing the tree house to fall, injuring her and the boys.  
" _This is not my idea of fun."_ The three thought as Hermione departed, Stefan scowling at her, Narcissa waving until they were out of sight then immediately turning around and scolding the boys.

The three were 15 now, and Stefan and Narcissa were praying that nothing would happen this summer. "She tries to talk me into reading textbooks for next year. She's always flirting with that Victor Krum!" Draco fumed jealously and Blaise elbowed him in the ribs saying "I think you sort of like her, 'fess up!" Draco said "I'd like her better if she lost at chess! Knight to E-5!" and his knight chess piece and Hermione smirked "Queen to E-5 and I think I win again!" The boys looked at her then at each other in horror, "Every time she's won!" they said. "This is my idea of fun!" Hermione said as the boys said "This isn't my idea of fun!"  
"We need a royal wedding, I'd love to be invited! At least we'd get a chance to rest our plows and axes." The Salazarians said as Narcissa and Draco escorted Hermione and Stefan back to their Portkey. Draco looked up at Hermione just as she hexed a tomato to fly at him. Narcissa laughed as he got splattered. "Someday these two will marry, two lands will be united. And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes!" The Salazarians finished.

 **2** **nd** **chapter is FINISHED!** **Let me know in the reviews what you thought! Peace out, booklovers!**


End file.
